1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a handbag, more particularly to a handbag with a pocket body that can be converted into a long cord for emergency use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, a conventional handbag can be manufactured by several different methods. For example, it can be formed integrally from a plastic material, made up of leather, or knitted or crocheted from woollen ropes. However, the conventional handbag is used only to carry one's money or personal things therein. Accordingly, the practicability of the conventional handbag is limited.